Expedition to the Lost Plateau
by xxguesswho01xx
Summary: A team of explorers in the present travel to the lost world to find what happened to challenger's expedition.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the lost world or any of the characters only the ones I made up. Don't sue. Nor do I own the lost world plot or context.

Have you ever heard of an expedition to a lost plateau? This plateau is riddled with mysteries and filled with lost civilizations; forgotten eons ago. Professor George E. Challenger of Great Britain once theorized that this plateau was located somewhere in South America; its location lost its content profound. Through scientific research Challenger was able to hypothesize that it held dinosaurs, a species long extinct.

His fellow colleagues dismissed this as ludicrous and denounced him as insane. Brimming with anger the professor organized an expedition to this mysterious plateau funded by an unknown woman and recorded by a journalist named Ed Malone. Another figure accompanied them, Lord John Roxton; an aristocrat who was said to have gone to be rid of the rumors of his brothers unfortunate death.

86 years later a mysterious journal of Ed Malone was found in a village North of Peru. The journal gave the exact location of the expedition; the very location of the plateau and were its visitors landed, how the journal got to the village still remains a mystery.

An expedition of nine members was immediately assembled; its mission is to travel to the very plateau that challenger and his crew disappeared too. The objective is to find proof of this lost world and of the last known location of the previous expedition.

The expedition was outfitted with the most advanced technology on earth as well as some lower class weapons in case of unforeseen complications.

No technology not the immense imagination of the human mind could have prepared us for what we found on this lost plateau. This story like Ed Malone's journal chronicles our adventure into this unknown territory.

**That's it for now. This is my first attempt at writing a fan fic so I want you opinions. ** **If I get three reviews I'll continue writing. I need four other characters for my story. If you want to be in it include in your review your :**

**Name**

**Age**

**Description of yourself**

**Information that will help me on your character**

**Etc.**


	2. The Journal

Disclaimer: I do not own the lost world, its plot, characters, or anything that was or is of the lost world so don't sue.

We belonged to a company called NARA, (National Association of Relics and Antiquities). NARA specialized in recovering lost artifacts and uncovering mysteries and riddles. A year ago NARA received a call from a man in Peru who explained that he knew what we specialized in and thought we might be interested in a old journal that was discovered in a small village. The journal he said was very old; he guessed around the 1900s. In fact when our team checked it out he wasn't far off; it was in fact 1919. Once the journal was dated we restored the pages and read the first entry:

_July 8, 1919 _

_Today we journey to the "Lost world", as Challenger calls it. The plateau is located next to South America; 90 degrees latitude and 10 degrees longitude near some island. Once there we enter the plateau through some sort of canal which led us deeper and deeper into the heart of this strange world. The wind as if driven by some unknown force propelled us deeper and deeper still; we were immediately surrounded by tree growth and vegetation of each kind. Summerlee being our Biologist insisted that once we landed he would get straight to work on the plants and undergrowth for scientific research. Challenger seems optimistic we should reach land before dark however, I am not so sure. Lord John Roxton, the only aristocrat on the journey seems to sense something in our surroundings; as if listening for some hidden sound track in the jungle. Ever the hunter he is. Ms. Krux on the other hand seems to be viewing the jungle with some trepidation as if wondering if made the right choice. Perhaps in time we'll find out the answer._

That was all that was ridden for the first entry. I, being the founder of NARA, decided that we should embark on the same journey as Challenger and the others. After selecting nine members; the best in each of their fields, we packed loaded up and headed for the dock. Once on the dock we took off on our research boat to South America, where our journey was to begin.

**To continue the next part of the story I need at least three new characters. Thank you Liv for your input and thank you all for your reviews.**


	3. The crew

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lost world, its context, plot, etc.**

The sky was blue and the sun was shinning brightly. I stepped out of the ships cabin and made my way to the deck. I absorbed the bright sunshine on my face and looked around the deck at my crew.

The crew was scattered around the deck. To the right was Liv our researcher and one of our archaeologists, Liv could always refresh your on evolution and the branches of the human family; speaking with her was Alexandra our historian on ancient people. These two usually got along well until they got to Atlantis. Liv believed in what evidence was found on it while Alex believed that if you don't see it then it doesn't exist. However, Liv just reminded her that the Lost World doesn't supposedly exist. Liv said nothing more to her comment. Knowing them they are going to broach the subject again.

To my left was Tony out inventor. He was also quite apt at sonar technology and tool equipment. The funny thing about Tony was that if ever we were in trouble he would come up with the most hair brain schemes. They almost always work, and I say almost because there were a few times they backed fired and we were left at the mercy of natives who weren't quite thrilled with us at that particular moment. Tony was having an old age argument with Patty our linguist and journalist. Tony was a bit to attached to his old machines, particularly an old sonar machine. Patty thought if its resembles something of the dinosaur age then it should go, unfortunately Tony did not share her opinion, so on they went as usual on every trip.

Behind me and talking very loudly was Flo our chemist and one of our computer specialists. She was currently restricted to no use of chemicals on board the ship. You see on our last expedition she managed to mix the wrong chemicals and there went our ship. Flo being a realist believed if science can't prove it then she doesn't believe it, currently she was fighting with Ana our paranormal expert. Why we brought one is still a mystery to me but the crew wanted her so here she is. Ana was currently saying:

"There out there, they do exist."

"Our you serious, you must be high or on something; whatever it is your taking I'll be needing some as soon as we land on the plateau." Flo said to her.

Evangeline our doctor, one of our weapons expert, and linguist due to the different people she must attend to, came forward to try to stop the argument before it got out of hand as it always seems to do.

I laughed and made my way to the ships cabin to speak to the captain. With the captain was Robbie our Paleontologist and one of our weapons expert. "We should be landing in two hours" the captain informed me. "I've already prepared the weapons for the dinosaurs." Robbie reminded me. "Ok, we should all get some rest before we land; the crew is already high strung due to their emotions, they can't seem to stop fighting." I told both of them. "Inform me captain when we have landed." With that I left to relax before we enter the canal leading to the lost world and Challenger.

**Thank you I no longer need people and the next chapter we will be on the plateau.**


	4. Sightings of the Plateau

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lost world nor anything pertaining to it or its contexts**

I was awoken at about 1:50pm by a sailor. The seas had been favorable as well as the wind. Currently we were camping. This was only the first half of the trip; the second half was yet to come. The crew was nervous for all through our trip on the canal the natives of this land began to play their savage drums with fierce determination. Patty and Evangeline were cheerfully decoding the savage drum menu of each person. Me, Flo, Liv, and Tony were described as to thin and therefore not good for eating. On the bright side our bones could be used for some fine jewelry. Robbie, Alex, Evangeline, and Patty were described as perfect for the main course. We were all satisfied when they no longer spoke of the menu. I did not add that they also said the main course would be perfect with a side of hyena. I didn't know who was more offended us or the hyenas.

When dawn approached we immediately set sail and landed on our final part of the journey. After crossing a raging river we came to the same spot where Challenger stood facing the sheer like mountain which was in fact the plateau.

"well Alex, being our Chart Drawer what do you think of our position so far?" I asked. "well, all we need to do now is get over that tall mountain and we should be on the plateau." Alex summarized.

"Awesome" Ana added.

"Yup, just fantastic" Flo said sarcastically. "Isn't this the same spot where the previous expedition got attacked by natives?"

"Check it out," Tony began, "While I ready our state of the art 3000x hot air balloon and these lovely chicks help me out; Robbie, Evangeline, and Steph can aim their sniper guns and shoot any natives that dare cross our path. Then we get in and launch our gigantic balloon. As we soar over clouds I'll be surrounded by girls and beers……"

"Tony" Patty interrupted.

"…and we'll all be showered in …."

"**Tony**", we all screamed.

"What?" Tony answered.

"Enough with your fantasy because your not getting any" Flo said effectively bursting his bubble.

"To bad man" Robbie said to Tony as we went to grab his gun.

"Yeah man I thought it was the perfect picture" Tony remarked mournfully to Robbie.

After Tony's detailed fantasy, which was a little to much info for us, we all got to work.

Unfortunately after moments of blissful jungle soundtrack the forest became silent.

"Do you hear anything?" Evangeline asked

"No, that's odd" Robbie commented "everything's just gone silent."

"Well guys, you know what they say if you can't hear it then something's stopping it" I said.

"In other words were not alone" Evangeline said.

"Yup"Robbie responded, "alright everyone seems like we have company"

"Hurry up" Tony scolded

"You hurry up" Flo retorted

"There they go again" Ana commented

"Will you both just shut up"Liv stated

"And work"Alex mumbled

"Hey" I whispered to Evangeline and Robbie. They moved over to my position. All three of us were crouched behind a boulder. I pointed into the jungle at several shadowy forms who seemed to be half black half white.

"Hey, look their half black and half white like Michael Jackson" Robbie commented.

"I wondered if they dangle their kids" I said next.

"Imagine the plastic surgery they must have done, not to mention their Neverland ranch which you can never leave" Evangeline laughed.

After our temporary laughing fit we turned serious. We were out numbered by 10 munchkins. And I mean Munchkins with some serious spears. From experience on other explorations we knew not to underestimate them.

"Well this is new, I thought they would be taller" Robbie observed.

"Too bad Michael Jackson's not here he'd have a field day" Evangeline responded.

"Ok ok guys enough fun, seriously they look pissed off"I said.

As if some invisible barrier had been let loose the munchkins attacked us from all sides.

"ow nasty little buggers"Robbie said as he kicked one off who had just bit him.

"Better get a rabies shot" I said

Evangeline and I could barely suppress our laughter.

"We can't waste any more fire power" Evangeline remarked.

Shooting and running we made it back to the balloon just as Tony was preparing for lift off. We took off as we fought spears and little people trying to get into the balloon. Those hanging on to the balloons ropes were immediately cut off.

As our balloon entered the clouds we started spinning out of control and if that wasn't enough we plummeted several feet which left us screaming and holding on for dear life.

Finally we seemed to move from the system and the thundering which a moment ago drowned out everything else faded into the distance. In front of us we could make out the tree top of tropical palm trees and vegetation. We all thought the worst was over until the balloon decided it wasn't finished yet and took another plummet to the ground shrouding everything in darkness.


End file.
